First Christmas, Wishful Kisses
by Existent Unicorn
Summary: A short Pete x Erin story about their first Christmas together.


**Oh you know, just a short Pete x Erin fic in celebration of the holidays :) Chapter 1/2.**

* * *

Erin returned from the storage room of her and Pete's apartment with a medium sized box labeled in black marker "Christmas things!" with a smiley face beside it. Christmas probably had to be her most favorite holiday of the year, but she found Halloween just as fun… and Valentine's Day… and Easter… it was a tie.

Pete had been in the kitchen unpacking the new set of ornaments Erin and him bought the previous day. This would be their first Christmas since becoming a couple, and the thought lit up his face. Nudging away the feeling though was his loud brothers that had insisted on stopping by to drop off gifts… this made him slightly nervous, but nonetheless, sitting by the sparkling fire with Erin would be worth the wait.

"I can see you found the box," he said in midst of cutting the tape that sealed in the ornaments.

She beamed her toothy smile. "Yeah! I thought it would be fun to dress up."

"So that's what was in Erin's mysterious box. Costumes." This really hadn't surprised Pete. It was one of the first things he noted to himself as time went by after they met, how she dressed for all occasions of the year.

She was digging out items from a plastic bag, intently looking for something in particular. Finally, she held out two red, fluffy, Santa-like hats that jingled as she moved her hands up and down to showcase them to Pete.

He looked her way and nodded his head in acknowledgment. "They are adorable hats, sweetie," he said, and then continued on removing the contents from the box. Almost all of the ornaments were now placed on the towel laid out on the counter.

Erin's face dropped. "Don't you want to wear the hat I got for you?"

Now Pete was beginning to feel the effects of guilt settling in his stomach. Was he sort of hoping the other hat was not for him? Yeah, but… _Just wear the hat for a couple hours to make her happy_ he told himself.

"Of course," he smiled.

~/~

The tree was lit and glimmered with ornaments, and their stockings, Pete's plaid with colors of red and green and Erin's, designed with a shimmery snowman, hung above the fireplace. Resting cozily upon the couch, Pete and Erin both agreed it was starting to look a little more like Christmas.

But there were just a couple more things Pete needed to do for his wishes to be complete…

Heart racing, he began to lean back and make himself more comfortable, extending his arm behind Erin… would now really be the moment?

There suddenly came a constant knocking on the front door that shortly turned into obnoxious loud bangs.

He sighed; he quickly removed his arm before Erin could even spot it was there. "My brothers. They decided to come over now."

When he had let all three in, Pete felt it was seemingly equivalent to letting in three hyperactive dogs to run loose around the place. Erin on the other hand, didn't seem to appear disturbed at all.

Mike, Dean, and Jerry jokingly swept past Pete as if he weren't even there and greeted Erin first. She gave them all hugs, and received the many presents they held out to her. She was overwhelmed with joy and a sense of belonging. This was her family.

"Christmas _and_ housewarming gifts," laughed the youngest, Jerry. He rubbed his hands together in attempt to warm them up, "Ooh! Got to love winter."

Pete rushed to Erin's side to help her reduce the load she was carrying in her arms. Candles, and a poinsettia plant were placed on the dining table; the neatly wrapped presents under the tree.

Mike elbowed Pete in the ribcage for after which he slightly winced, "Lighten up a bit, Peter! It's the holidays and we brought Erin-er, I mean both of you gifts." All the brothers chuckled at the comment and Erin smiled.

"Yeah, great. Thanks," said Pete, Erin's much more enthusiastic reply immediately following. "This is so cool, guys! Thank you."

Erin invited them to find room on the couches to get comfortable. Rather than Pete and Erin sharing the love seat, Jerry and Dean decided to take seats there. So instead, they sat beside Mike with little room.

"Love the rainbow lights on the outside," nodded Dean. "Very homey." Pete glared at him with some suspicion. _Either he really meant that or was being sarcastic as usual_.

"It's even more homey with all you here," Erin gleefully said. "I got an idea! Hey, anybody want hot chocolate?"

"For sure!" replied Mike, the others agreeing in unison. Not only did it become a bit too loud for Pete's comfort, he became a little sullen. He hoped they wouldn't stay for too long…


End file.
